


Day 9 - Thire / General

by GemmaRose



Series: Clonetober [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Thire looks out for his brothers as best he can. Not that Fox makes it easy.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & CC-4477 | Thire, CC-1010 | Fox & Quinlan Vos, CC-4477 | Thire & Quinlan Vos
Series: Clonetober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947976
Kudos: 27





	Day 9 - Thire / General

Most days, Thire wasn’t terribly fond of his posting. Most of them in the Coruscant Guard weren’t, if anyone was being honest, which they weren’t terribly inclined to be. Clones who complained got sent back to Kamino, and usually didn’t come back. Sometimes, however, he enjoyed being assigned under Fox’s command. The vod was a stick in the mud if Thire had ever met one, near perpetually grumpy, snappish, insisting on all flimsiwork being done properly by the book. Which, okay, Their had seen Fox’s desk and he couldn’t blame his brother for that last one. Some days it looked like Fox was doing half the paperwork for the entire Senate.

That wasn’t what he liked about his job, though. What he liked were the days when Jedi Master General Vos showed up.

Thire had done a few escort missions with various Senators, and once with High General Yoda, but the Coruscant Guard didn’t have a General of their own like every other battalion did. At least, not an official one. Lately, General Vos had been around enough that even the rank and file were starting to recognize him. Not least because when General Vos was around, things tended to get... interesting. The loud sort of interesting that none of them were willing to admit they enjoyed.

“Out!” Fox bellowed, and General Vos ducked out of the Commander’s office with a laugh.

“See ya, Foxy~” he called over his shoulder, and dodged another thrown- charge pack? Thire looked down at the plastoid rectangle on the floor. Yeah, that was a spare charge pack from Fox’s blaster. “Here.” General Vos said, and the charge pack floated up into Thire’s hands. “He’ll want that back. Better you do it than me.”

“Actually.” Thire stood a little straighter, holding the charge pack out to the General again. “You should do it.”

“Oh really?” General Vos gave him a look Thire couldn’t decipher. “And why is that?”

“I’ve never seen Commander Fox react to anyone like he reacts to you.” he said honestly. “He yells at Commander Thorn sometimes, but that’s different.”

“Family always is.” General Vos nodded.

“But that’s why you should be the one to return that.” Thire nodded his head at the cartridge in General Vos’s hand. “He only yells at people he’s comfortable with.”

“Oh really?” General Vos grinned, tossing the cartridge from one gloved hand to the other. “Well, he’s promised to have me stunned and tossed in a cell for a few hours next time I show up without a reason. Any suggestion for that?”

“Easy.” Thire grinned. “He already handles the Chancellor’s flimsiwork for the types of missions you’re going on. Why don’t you pick up the missions from him instead o the Council? I bet it’d help you leave faster.”

“You’re a good man, Thire.” Vos nodded once, clapping him on the shoulder. “Now, if you’ll return this, I have a Council to go pitch a new workflow to.”

Thire accepted the charge pack as it was pressed back into his hands, and saluted at the General’s retreating back. Maybe with enough exposure, Fox and the General would rub off on each other. It could hardly hurt.

And they’d get the best stories, either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
